


If we are going to keep bumping into each other, why don't you just stay?

by orphan_account



Series: If canon won't give me what i want i'll do it myself [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Honorary Duck Family Member Lena (Disney: Ducktales), Honorary Duck Family Member Webby Vanderquack, No beta we die like woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Donald Duck, Parent Donald Duck, and lena is an emo, and magica is still a bitch, as the history goes, especially random street kids, first fic, lot's of akward moments, tags and ships to be added when they appear on the history, the obligatory fic were donald adopts everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Donald decided to help a girl he found searching for food in the garbage, even if he wanted to do more, he told himself that he didn't have the money to give her the life she deserved.So he tried to not grow attached....................Oh phooeyA.K.A Donald meets Lena a few years before moving into the manor, and what do you do when you already have three sons and can barely pay the bills every month? Adopt a daughter, duhTHIS IS BEING REWRITTEN





	1. Destiny is a bitch, but sometimes not

**Author's Note:**

> so i got chocked that there's only one fanfic were Lena gets adopted by The Duck Dad™, so i made my own
> 
> The first chapter was supposed to include all six meetings so we could move on the years before the manor, but Mr.Writer block decided to strike and it was taking forever, so I decided to just give a sneak a peek, maybe publishing will help to inspire me 
> 
> English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes feel free to warn me 
> 
> So in this chapter Lena is 10 and the triplets are 8, Donald is too young to be so tired™

* * *

If there was one thing Lena hated (actually scratch that, she hated a lot of things, but this was the one she was dealing with at the moment) was her bad luck. Did she found a nice TV store with a convenently placed bus stop so she could watch random channels without looking weird? Guess what, the store is closed! And since she got "home' earlier, surprise! Aunt Magica, after another pratice of her revange discourse (<strike>the fact that Lena could honestly recite half of it easily by now deeply scared her</strike>) send Lena to look around the mcduck manor _again_, because of _cooourse_ a random ten years old kid could _easily_ invade the house of _the richest freaking duck in the world_, because why would a guy with so much money put a security system to protect his money? No clue

But she knew better than upsed her aunt, so she ended up spending most of the day walking around the manor pretending to search for weak points and avoiding raising suspision from random people walking. And then after she came back from what she considered a reasonable amount of wasted time it turns out Magica was having one of her days, so another hour wasted hearing a loooong discourse about how useless she is even for someone who isn't even real, that after a while it stoped being about her to be about the importance of the dime and eclipses and bla-bla-bla, but she had to hear it all, **yay!**

Lena was ready to call it a bad day and crash on the floor of the amphitheater, but then her own belly turned against her, reminding her that she hadn't eat anything all day, a quick search through her place revealed that nope, no money, so after all that, trash raiding day it is, **woo-hoo!**

She was ruminating all the day events while she searched for something decent on the back of a MCDonalds, just to add a cherry on the top of the cake it looked like it was going to rain cats and dogs. She didn't dare to say out loud _"at least things can't get any worst"_, she knew it was taboo, but seriously, there must be a limit for bad things to happen in only on...

"hey kid"

As if only thinking the words was a invocation ritual, a voice called behind her, it was more of a weird fusion of a cough and a squeak, like if a chain smoker and a chipmunk from "Alvin and the Chipmunks" had a baby. She turned ready to use her amulet to make a diversion so she could run away, she was expecting a lot of things, a crook wanting to make easy money, one of the various people who she stole from who reconized her dyed hair, a police officer who would ask what she was doing out there alone

She was not expecting a duck wearing a blue sailor outfit

She freezed, both surprised by the weird voice and for the fact that he actually stopped to talk to her, the few people who usually noticed her usually only gave a sympathetic or disapproving look, why would this g......  
  
She almost face-palmed, of course.  
  
She was taking food out of the trash, writing "Homeless kid" on her forehead would have been more smooth.  
  
She slowly backed away from the trash can and examined her possible opponent. Blue sailor outfit, even a stupid hat to match. Not a cop. There were deep bags under his eyes, the look of someone who keeps himself standing with coffee, she met a lot of those types in shelters. Even while standing he leaned a little foward, like he was going to fall asleep at any moment.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
His face showed what looked like genuine concern. Sometimes people would pity her, give her some money or food, maybe if she put up her best "poor orphan" act....  
  
She heard a thunder, and the promised rain started to fall, the few rain drops quickly giving place to what felt like ice buckets being dropped on her head.  
  
She loved to sneak into the movie theater sometimes, and if those horror movies taught her anything, rain was a bad sign.  
  
"I was just..... my friends dared me to..... search for food on the trash" She quickly improvised "I have to go home, my aunt must be worried"  
  
The Sailor analyzed her, she prayed that the rain would help hiding the fact that her sweater had never seen a washing machine, she tapped her feet nervously, why the hell was that guy just standing in the rain like it was a normal thing?  
  
"Right...." He started, a skeptical look on his face while she made an effort to understand his voice "I would usually take you to the police station so they could take you home safely...."  
  
She tensed, ready to run for her life  
  
"But it's far from here and I don't want neither of us to get a cold, would you like to stay at my houseboat until the rain pass? That's if it hasn't sinked yet. Then I can call your "Aunt"  
  
She frowned, usually the words "Would you like to come to my house?" Would have made her scream for help and run like no tomorrow, but she couldn't keep herself from questioning the details.  
  
_Houseboat?_  
  
She wiped the water from her eyes to get another good look at sailor, he had his arms crossed, his face telling her that he clearly didn't believe her story. He didn't look like a child raptor, those would usually always look perfect and make a to-good-to-be-true offer. That guy just looked tired, and a houseboat during the rain? Not really tempting.  
  
She checked her surroundings, there was no one in a mile raid, every smart soul avoind the rain, they were in a moderately hidden alley, sailor could have grabbed her and throwed her in the back of a van without anyone noticing, but he was standing there, waiting for her answer.  
  
Her belly interrupted her inner argument, winning the discussion.  
  
"Okay"


	2. We are definitely seeing each other again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the low pace the history is going, usually I would resume all this necessary-but-boring set-up in one chapter, but thanks to my writer's block this is taking forever, so I'm forced to post it separately if I want to keep anything that remotely resembles constant updates
> 
> Sorry again for my bad English and any spelling or grammar mistakes

"Used to be under the rain?"  
  
They walked in a fast pace, their feet splashing on the soaked sidewalk, Lena made sure to stay two steps behind in case she had to run, but Sailor was just walking normally, he didn't even tried to take her hand, she found herself relaxing and moving to other plans.  
  
She expected an annoyed look or an eye roll, but he laughed. At least it looked like it, hard to tell when his voice sounded like a squish toy.  
  
"Kind of, with my bad luck facing rain without an umbrella is practically routine by now" He said, holding his hat and squeezing it to get rid of the water.  
  
"Mood" She replied, there goes all her conversation topics.  
  
"So where is your "aunt"?" He asked, putting his hat (that soon would be soaked again) back in his head.  
  
There it is, the expected but still horrible question.  
  
"Is none of your business” She quickly replied, only realizing her mistake after she finished.  
  
She almost face-palmed, again. That was her usual reply, soon in life she found out that the best way to get rid of inconvenient adults was being rude, they hated a "spoiled brat" being disrespectful and tended to leave her alone, but it wasn't a good move if she expected the guy to give her food.  
  
She closed her eyes and counted the seconds. 1 he let out a noise that she couldn't understand 2 so much for not even getting a meal 3......  
  
She looked up, he was smirking.  
  
Her face must have been priceless, cuz he chuckled, then he looked forward and grabbed her gently by the hand before she could reply.  
  
"We're here, let's get inside before the boys blown something up" he said, pulling her along.  
  
She was left stunned, but raised her head and looked forward, true to his word a houseboat was tied to the pier (wait, was that _duct tape?_), before she could even register the fact that Sailor just grabbed her hand, _and she let him_ her brain decided to focus on something else.  
  
_Boys_?  
  
While her head spinned with what was too much information for her to process while starving, Sailor opened the houseboat door, letting go of her hand.  
  
"You own me five bucks"  
  
She peeked from behind Sailor's back, three ducklings who looked not much younger than her were standing in what she supposed was the living room, (even if it was constituted of a small sofa and an old TV). She felt her mouth slightly drop when three identical heads turned towards her direction.  
  
She quickly closed it. Triplets, ok, she saw weirder.  
  
Sailor signed, he walked in while Lena made sure to stay behind him, not that she was nervous or anything, but its always good to stay close to the exit  
  
"What was it this time?" He asked, Lena took the chance to get a look at the strange set of kids  
  
The three were in the sofa, one was dressed with a red polo shirt and a silly red cap, he was reading a small book with a "yep, this is my life" look in his face. At his side was a boy with a blue shirt, his hair in a riduculous tuff point upwards, his arms were crossed and he was apparently two inches away from a temper tantrum. The last one was simply wearing a green hoodie, a lazy smile on his beak.  
  
"We made a bet if you were going to come back before or after bedtime" the green one explained "I won"  
  
"And I stayed out" Redy said, not even raising his eyes from the book  
  
Sailor face-palmed, apparently deciding that solving that would take too much effort, then suddenly stepped aside.  
  
"Alright this is..... actually I never got your name"  
  
She froze, caught like a deer in headlights, the three sets of heads inclining slightly to get a good look at her, three sets of eyes narrowing at the same time.  
  
Wow, that was creepy.  
  
"Uhhhhh, its Lena" She managed to say out loud, avoiding eye contact with the freak show in front of her.  
  
"Alright, Lena is going to say here until the rain passes, so be nice. I'm going to take a bath" Sailor mumbled, walking past her and giving his kids a glare.  
  
She almost asked him to not leave her alone, but managed to keep what was left of her dignity, she gulped and finaly looked at the creepy trio again.  
  
"Soooooo....... do you guys have any food?"

* * *

  
Donald slowly lowered himself into the bathtub, letting out a relaxed sign. Nothing better than a hot bath after facing what was probably the rage of whatever god responsible for the rain, no matter who it was his uncle had probably managed to piss of, which would explain a lot of things.  
  
He couldn't keep himself from thinking about that girl, Lena. The way she searched trought the trash can, not even grossed out, how tense and aware she was the entire time with him? It was pretty obvious, but at least she tried something more creative than simply saying "my parents", he could give her that.  
  
He always sympathized with homeless kids and runaways, during his years in the manor he ran away multiple times, once even staying away for _two weeks_ without his uncle or sister notice.  
  
He let out an angry squeak, it was not the time to think about neither _them_, it never was actually.  
  
After long enought for the water to turn cold he decided to head out, casually slipping on the wet floor and hitting the wall before dressing himself.  
  
When he returned to the living room/kitchen he was greeted by Lena sitting on the sofa, aggressively devouring what looked like her third sandwich. Dewey was by her side, blasting random questions, not even caring that he was being ignored. Huey was at the kitchen while Louie sat on the floor, playing with Donald's phone while sending Lena a sympathetic look every time she had to avoid Dewey accidentally bitting her ear.  
  
His heart sinked, if he had any doubts that the kid was suffering it all vanished after taking a look at the way she devoured her food and how her sweater looked like it was taken out of a trash can (it probably was).  
  
He forced himself to stop thinking, he couldn't grow too attached, he barely had money enought to raise three kids, there was nothing he could do.  
  
After some awkward moments due to Lena pretending to be mute he put the boys to sleep, under the usual protests. He was going to offer Lena a bath, or at least some dry clothes, but after one look at her tense and uncomfortable posture he gave up, offering to let her sleep on the couch since the rain wasn't stoping anytime soon. He tried to show her how sorry he felt with his gaze, but wasn't sure if it worked.  
  
When he waked up in the middle of the night due to his insomnia, she was gone.  
  
He wondered if he would ever see her again.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donald: I can't take more kids, I'm already broke.
> 
> Lena: Are you sure about that?


	3. Grab the nearest homeless girl and bring her home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewey bounces over the walls, Lena is love starved and Donald is The Ultimate Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon Dewey with ADHD, and here he is younger, so he is even more excited and energetic than in canon

Lena was having a bad week.

It had been three days since her visit to Sailor's houseboat, A.K.A the best charity she ever received.

She couldn't take the events of the short night out of her head. The way Sailor clearly didn't believe her story, but rolled with it anyway, a meal and a place to say without any traps or tricks? Jackpot.

His creepy set of kids. The red one had prepared sandwiches for her, not even minding when she dared to ask for more. Even if he kept quoting some book and sounded like a huge nerd, she couldn't help but to be grateful.

She kinda liked the green one, they traded a few snarky and sarcastic comments and punchlines, he even explained the concept of "memes" for her and was scandalized that she never touched a phone in her life. 

Dang, even the annoying blue one wasn't that bad. Even if he kept vomiting random sentences like he didn't even needed to stop to catch his breath, she kinda liked his energy. After so many years of depressing people like her aunt and the guys who lived in the homeless people shelter it was a nice gust of fresh air to see someone bouncing over the walls.

She would never admit it, but she kinda started to pass her days at the region near the houseboat. She didn't have the guts to actually knock and put on the "poor homeless girl" act again, but apparently her brain founded the ideia of staring at the pier and constructing random scenarios in her head rather interesting, maybe if.....

"GAAAAAASP!"

She paralyzed, eyes wide.

Did someone just said "gasp" _out loud?_

"Oh my gosh you're that cool girl from thursday! Do you really live all by yourself? Like, alone? That's soooooo cool!!!!!"

She was almost tackled by one of the boys from the houseboat, he was literally hoping in excitement, talking so fast that she couldn't even reply.

"And like, I'm pretty sure uncle Donald said something about you I guess? I didn't really pay attention, and Huey kept saying something about homeless kids and......"

Her brain made an effort to take everything, wait, did Sailor really talked about her? Did he think she stole something?

"......And Louie was like, Oh she will probably be dead by...... WAIT! You're not dead!"

Before she could even think he grabbed her hand and started pulling, a wide smile on his beak 

"Like I didn't made a bet or anything, but if you hide in the pier I can make a bet with him, and them you show up and BUM! I'll get my 5 dollars back! Its perfect!"

Her mouth dropped, after <strike>daydrea</strike> _thinking_ about going to the houseboat again, she was receiving an invite.

She smiled and let Bluey drag her across the sidewalk.

* * *

  
"So you two decided to team up against me? Not fair."

She could barely believe it, she was sitting in the sofa, Bluey by her side fanning himself with a five dollar bill, eating a sandwich Redy gave her, and everyone was treating her like e friend, even if this was the second time they saw her.

Greenie was standing in front of her, an offended look on his face while he side-eyed his brother in blue.

"Well in my defense it wasn't planned" she explained between bites "puddle of sunshine there just dragged me here"

Bluey let out an offended gasp, making an exaggerated betrayal face

"And this is why" Redy started, handing Lena a bag of chips once she finished her sandwich "we should wait for Dewey when he gets detention instead of leaving him there" 

She lost track or the rest of the conversation, staring at the package in her hands. She didn't even asked for anything......

She never really tought about having "friends", but as she watched Bluey poking his tongue at his older brother while Grennie played with his phone with a smirk on his beak, she really started to reconsider it.

Ignoring Magica talking in the back of her mind, she opened the chips, not even complaining when Greenie took a handful without asking.

* * *

  
Donald watched the scene before him with a wide smile. Lena, stuffing food on her mouth while apparently telling a history, Dewey watching her with star in his eyes, Huey eyeing her in disbelief, but paying attention, even Louie was glancing away from his phone. 

The boys never had many friends, he couldn't understand why, but kids can be cruel sometimes. Seeing them like that, comfortable and having fun, while also helping a person in need?

Seeing small scenes like that was what made him get trought every hard day. When things were tought he couldn't help himself to think about what his life might have been if things were different.

But now, hearing his kids laughing and playing?

Donald wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Announcement

This is being re-written, I drifted away from ducktales but recently came back, I already have some new chapters done, so it won't take too long. I'll post the re-written version of the precious 3 chapters all in one day plus a new one, so you won't need to wait if you read this before

I'm sorry


End file.
